Treats
by MamaMeu
Summary: Treats is about a three way between Rose, Dave, and Jade. Pure smut that I was asked to write up. So, enjoy? I do not own Homestuck or it's characters.


Treats

So let's review this little predicament. At the current moment Jade's cheek is pressed to the cold tile floor. Her wrists are bound behind her back by Rose's grimdark magic and her foot is crushing her glasses into small bits.

Jade's long black curls are spread around her on the kitchen floor, and serve as the only cover for her bare upper body. Her own soaked green underwear is stuffed inside her mouth and is keeping her from speaking as well as forces Jade to taste herself. Dave is behind Jade, slowly unzipping the binding of her skirt and biting his lower lip.

_How did you get here again?_ She thinks to herself. _Oh that's right._ _I agreed to it. _More or less anyway.

"Don't worry Jade. You're doing so well. Dave and I will give you what you asked for after this. It will be over shortly." Rose speaks. She pets Jade's head tenderly and her ears flicker downwards as she whimpers softly. Why did these two siblings have to be so goddamn complicated?

Jade can feel the cold air hit her ass as Dave finishes pulling off her skirt and tossing it to the side before and whistling, "Damn Jade! That _is_ one choice ass right there." Jade's cheeks flush so hot that she's almost positive she could just melt into a puddle of Jade beneath them.

His hand is slowly caressing the soft swells of her ass now, appreciating their perfect curvature, but after a moment his hand is replaced by another, a thin fingered one cold as ice. Rose. Now Dave's feet are in front of Jade and she can hear his pants unzipping before falling to the ground at her eye level. He kicks them out of the way and continues the same process with his burgundy boxers before sitting down slowly. Rose is still behind Jade, caressing her cheeks. Jade lifts her head upwards as much as she can manage to reveal the sight of his goddamn dick.

It's hard as a rock after all their shitty ass foreplay; he cups her chin rather roughly, forcing her up to a level so that she is only on her knees, looking in his deep red eyes. But Jade's thoughts are too distracted now with the member that was staring at her only moments ago dribbling with precum. _How could one man possibly be that big?!_ Dave notices Jade's distraction and gives a wicked grin.

"Like what you see Harley?"

She doesn't answer. It's not like she could anyway. But _if_ she could, Jade still wouldn't. "So Harley, you're going to take real good care of me aren't you?" Jade is as still as a statue now under his focus. Her eyes quickly flicker back down to his member, taking in its form as she realizes what he wishes. It is long and thick, pulsating with need every so often, and it seems to be hard as stone. Jade can't help but stare. _How in god's name does he expect-_

SLAP!

The thoughts going throughout Jade's mind are quickly cut off and replaced by shock as she slowly turns her head as far as she can to look over her smooth shoulder and back at Rose. She has both her hands on Jade's ass which stings under her touch and her face is smirking ever so slightly.

"Be a good girl and answer the question Jade."

When her focus finally turns back to Dave in front of her, her eyes are wide with disbelief. He raises a brow, the corner of his mouth turned upwards ever so slightly as he waits. So Jade nods, slowly, still trying to comprehend what has just occurred.

"Good answer Harley. Open wide." He chuckles softly as her lips part and he pulls out the damp fabric. Running her tongue over the roof of her mouth for a moment realizing she can still taste herself.

Pulling himself close he touches Jade's smooth face in what seems almost a tender notion before pointing with his index finger downward and leaning back ever so slightly. Dave is grinning wickedly as Jade's mouth goes over the head of his cock, lips parted in a perfect _O _shape. Dave's hand slips into her hair as Jade's lips touch head and she sucks gingerly, and her tongue makes a slow circle around him to taste his ecstasy.

Dave doesn't want this slow ass bullshit though, and with an almost sadistic chuckle he takes to things into his own hands. Literally. With his hand in Jade's hair he forces her downwards to take in his length.

While this is occurring Rose is busy at work as well. There is a slow prodding along Jade's lower lips. There is something sucking and then sliding and feeling the outside of her sensitive warmth. But here's the problem, Rose's hands are both still on Jade's ass, Rose's eyes taking in each succulent curve and Dave's body is rather preoccupied.

_Oh god._ Jade thinks as she realizes what is occurring. _She's going grimdark on me?! _There is a significant feeling of suction and more prodding. _Oh god!_ Yeah, those are defiantly tentacles. Rose's smile is almost translucently blissful now as she leans down kissing between Jade's shoulder blades and one of her hands slipping down to grope a breast. "Such a good little Jade…" She murmurs softly in her ear with a heated breath.

Jade's groans now with her mouth stretched over Dave's cock. Rose's prodding is becoming rougher now as a darkgrim tentacle slips inside her body and writhes around inside, feeling every slick movement of her walls. Silent tears of struggle are rolling down Jade's cheeks as Dave begins to practically fucking her poor little mouth.

His fist is tight in Jade's hair helping her head to keep up that infinite feeling of up and down friction. The taste of him is slowly staining her mouth as well as memory; it is sweet and slightly salty as its hot liquidity slides down her throat and fills her tummy. Jade can't hold back the flushing of her cheeks which are now hot with a feeling of odd pleasure of the whole situation.

Those goddamn grimdark tentacles are distracting jade again as their wet lengths slide along her walls, stomach, and even up her backside, covering her in slick pleasure. Their suction cups are sucking at her body now like leeches, leaving dark hickies along their way of her flesh. The odd pleasure is starting to make Jade moan against Dave's dick. _What is wrong with you?!_

Jade is like clay in these siblings fingers, easily molded to their need. Her head's slow bobbing seems to not be enough for Dave anymore though, because suddenly there is a pace change. Jade is sucking so hard her cheeks are shallow with her effort to please him and he begins to moan after a moment with such a concept and this sends a thrill of pleasure through Jade. A steady flow of precum is flowing down her throat now, and because Dave is wanting more, his hands are forcing her to go farther and throat him harder and faster.

The thickest one of Rose's grimdark tentacles is shoving itself deep inside Jade, now pulsating with what seems to be their own life against her warmth and skin. The one that found its way inside and worked to stretch out her tight warmth is knotting up and one is curling around her leg, covering it's flesh in little bruises; if it were not for Dave's cock deep in her mouth now, shutting off any forms of communication Jade would have yelped at what is to come next.

Jade's walls are tightening around Rose's tentacles and now it's pounding its recent discovery. In harsh forceful motions the largest one is hammering into Jade's g-spot in a receptive merciless motion and Dave is holding back his load, wanting her to go just a little longer and milk him dry.

The loud moan that escapes Jade now around due to that one last hit against her precious warmth causes Dave's eyes to widen. Her eyes roll back and harsh hot wave's stream down Jade's limber legs in precious pleasure as her tail wags happily.

This causes Dave's body to tense, "Fuck Jade!" he manages to groan before bending his body over her head and keeping Jade's mouth deep over him. Like a small pup her tongue is lolling over his dick and he can't take it anymore. Suddenly Jade's cute mouth is being filled with hot spunk and it travels down her throat and fills her little tummy. Rose is kissing along Jade's shoulder blades, licking slowly across her sensitive skin and her tentacles still roam freely feeling herr body.

She feels like Dave's hot semen is about to start bursting out her fucking nose at this point, leaving a permanent odor of sex in Jade's head. And sure enough, there it goes making the struggle to breathe only harder. But Dave doesn't stop, he can't at this point, he's holding Jade's head down balls deep and biting his lip in pleasure.

So when he finally finishes his spill and having drained himself completely, he slips himself out of Jade's mouth and she immediately gasps for breath. Now Jade is covered in the goddamn stuff. Her face is painted in Dave's hot cum and her tongue runs over her lips for she can still taste him. Up her backside and around Jade's legs are small bruises where Rose's grimdark tentacles left their markings, and her inner thighs are slick with her own sick pleasure.

Jade's head slowly lowers back down to the floor now as Dave sets down her well-earned gift on the floor, "Good girl Jade," he breathlessly speaks before walking away with his sister.

They leave Jade laying on her side across the kitchen tile bound and naked, covered in bruises, sweat, and sweet sex; laying there with her body feeling sore and swollen with cum and effort. Slowly Jade tilts her head upwards, cheek pressed to the cold tile, to stare at the well-earned cookie placed in before her.


End file.
